Cupcake Shop
The Cupcake Shop is a cupcake-flavored building made to mass-produce cupcakes for the customers' satisfaction. It is located in a generally populated area of San Francisco. The building made its first and only appearance in the episode "Cupcake Job". Menu Cake Flavors * Strawberry Cream * Red Velvet * Orange * Chocolate * Lemon * Vanilla * Mint (Presumably) * Vanilla Swirl * Dark Chocolate Frosting * Cream Cheese * Indigo Frosting * Green Frosting * Chocolate Frosting * Yellow Frosting * Red Frosting * Heavy Cream Toppings * Pistachios * Oreo's * Pretzels * Chocolate Bears * Rainbow Star Sprinkles * Strawberries * Cherries * Grapes * Wrapped Green Candy * Raspberries * Chocolate Morsels * Golden Oreo's Appearance Exterior The building is shaped to resemble a cupcake, even having a quite roof to resemble frosting and a cherry on the very top, the walls resembling a cupcake wrapper. Along with two or so windows and a selection of cupcakes on the wall, there is an ATM placed by the wall as well that allows people to virtually create a cupcake and it will soon eject itself from the inside of the building for the customers' pleasure. Interior There is no place to order cupcakes on the inside, as the interior of the building was used to allow the creation of the cupcakes the customers create with the ATM. After placing in what they wanted, the machine on the inside would create the cupcake in accordance to what the customer chose, and after being created, someone at the end of the conveyor would box up the cupcake and set it into a slot which would eject it into an open slot in the ATM. Cupcake Job After their laptop being found broken and begging for a job to pay for the repairs, the Bears end up finding themselves working at a small cupcake shop. Grizzly is assigned to assist customers with the ATM, Panda is tasked with boxing the cupcakes after they're created, and Ice Bear's job is to walk around in a cupcake suit and attract customers. Things go smoothly at first despite Grizzly's inability to properly work the ATM and Ice Bear's struggle with attracting customers. It isn't too long, however, before things start to go awry. A large line starts to build up at the ATM as there is an indecisive customer, Panda starts to fumble with the stickers used to shut the boxes and gets them stuck on himself, and Ice Bear, after falling into a fountain, gets trapped as water spouts are blocking his way. Grizzly quickly grows peeved with the inconclusive customer and the long line and tell him to order something already, the customer telling him to make three cupcakes. Due to the sticker issue inside, Panda is unable to deliver the cupcakes, and the line grows restless. Soon, a busy businesswoman approached Grizzly and requests a very specific order, to which he attempts to put into the ATM. Panda is struggling to keep up with the cupcake and, after a jam with the sprinkles and all of them ending up covering the cupcake, Panda ends up stuffing a cupcake drowned in toppings into a box and setting it out to the ATM. The woman takes a look at the cupcake and becomes upset with Grizzly. When he goes to see what's happening inside the kitchen, everyone in the line becomes upset, forcing him to stay. He then hatches an idea to mass produce 30 cupcakes for everyone in the line, however the ATM accidentally puts in 300, and the production begins. Inside, Panda starts to freak out as the conveyor is suddenly spitting out cupcake after cupcake, and he can't stop it. In order to stop it, Panda attempts to clog the batter ejector by using his hat, but it starts to blow up larger and larger while the glass heater is stuck on two cupcakes, causing a fire inside it. He tries to break the glass using the emergency axe, but it doesn't work. Eventually the hat filling up with batter explodes, causing some to squirt out of the ATM and onto all the customers. Angry, they all chase after Grizzly, and he ends up hiding inside the building, only to be shocked at the room being filled with batter. He ends up finding Panda and they both hide behind the conveyor after the angry customers try to break into the building. Both Bears admit to being why their laptop broke, and very quickly, they hatch an idea. Using all the batter, the two Bears create a giant cupcake for the customers just as they manage to open the door, and they all leave upon finding the large cupcake tasted and smelled horrible. Soon after, all three Bears go to meet with the manager who tells them they're fired. Grizzly and Panda being upset, Ice Bear shows them his cherry hat full of cash, to which they cheer. After the other two leave, Ice Bear also reveals he, in fact, was the one who broke the laptop. Errors * The menu has grapes and raspberries, but their panels are nowhere to be seen. * The chocolate cookie topping is occasionally switched with chocolate morsels. * Golden Oreos are not a topping on the ATM, however they are in the building. This also applies to the chocolate morsels. Category:Locations Category:A to Z Category:Businesses Category:Outlets Category:Restaurants